Bane of Olympus
by Johnny Jim Doe
Summary: Based on the challenge by The Overpowered Author, this story is a tale of darkness and betrayal. Prepare for Perseus Jackson to complete his true role in the great prophecy. As the Bane of Olympus, Percy will stop at nothing to get his revenge. Read his tale of death, destruction, and revenge as the Olympians tremble in their boots as their doom, The Champion of the Pit approaches.
1. Chapter 1

***AN* This is a challenge from, The Overpowered Author that I am doing. I will let you know that updates will be very slow as I have other stories to focus on.**

* * *

Challenge for PJO:

So, I've been looking at other people's profiles and have seen so many challenges that it's ridiculous. However, I've always been a fan of ridiculous, so I have my own challenge. The parameters are:

-Percy MUST be betrayed by EVERYONE, i.e. the campers, the Seven, Annabeth (that one's a biggy), the Olympians, etc. Having Hades, Nico, and Hestia betray Percy is optional. **-Will change slightly**

-Sally MUST either be dead or betray Percy. **-Agreed**

-The betrayers CANNOT regret their actions. **-Agreed**

-Percy MUST become Tartarus' champion. Him becoming the champion of other Primordials as well is optional. **-Agreed**

-Percy MUST be evil. **-Agreed**

-Percy CANNOT regret becoming evil. **-Agreed**

-Percy MUST become evil of his own free will. **-Agreed**

-It CANNOT be Percabeth, slash, or Perlia; no pairing, Perzoë, or Perianca are preferred, how that works, you figure out on your own. **-Agreed**

-Percy MUST be more powerful than most, if not all, of the Olympians. (Personally, I find it believable if he is a Primordial's champion.) **-Agreed**

-Percy MUST have a badass weapon that is NOT Riptide. **-Agreed, if I can think of a cool weapon**

-Story MUST be over 40,000 words. 100,000 would be preferable, but I can't possibly ask for that. **-Maybe, hopefully I can manage that**

-Grammar and spelling CANNOT suck. **-Agreed**

I don't care if you go with the Percy-gets-replaced angle or the Percy-was-supposedly-a-spy-for-Gaia-or-Kronos angle, either. It doesn't matter to me.

If you decide to accept the challenge, please PM me and tell me the name of the story.

* * *

Perseus Jackson knelt before the gods, his body enwrapped in celestial bronze chains. He stared up at his father pleading, as his father looked back at him with expressions of anger, betrayal and hate written all over his stern face. Only Hestia, Hades, and Artemis looked at him with sadness.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" shouted Zeus, "You are under trial for treason against the gods, murder of fellow demigods, and deceit. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Lord Zeus. I don't know what I have done wrong?" Percy pleaded. The gods however kept up their stern outlook.

"You slew a group of demigods loyal to Olympus and as such you have deceived and betrayed Olympus. We shall put your punishment up to vote." Zeus thundered in his deep, gravelly voice. "All those in favour of eternal punishment in Tartarus, say Aye. All those who believe to be innocent, say Nay."

"AYE!" Zeus.

"AYE!" Hera.

"AYE!" Demeter.

"NAY!" Hades.

"NAY!" Hestia. I looked at the two, thanking them gratefully.

"AYE!" Poseidon. This broke me and I collapsed to the ground.

"AYE!" Aphrodite. She never liked me for the fact that I defeated Ares.

"AYE!" Ares roared loudly. He had waited for this moment for years.

"AYE!" Dionysus. This wasn't really a surprise. He had never really liked me. Unfortuantely that gave them seven votes meaning that I was almost certainly going to visit old uncle Tarty again.

"AYE!" Hephaestus looked down at me. This was probably because Jake Mason was one of the demigods in the group that I killed. Though they were loyal to Gaea.

"AYE!" Athena most certainly had never liked me, simply because I was the son of Poseidon. Poseidon of course had disowned me and taken my powers over water. I felt weak and powerless, the celestial bronze suppressing my natural demigodly powers.

"AYE!" Apollo. This was a surprise. I had always gotten along well with Apollo. I had no idea what I had done wrong. Probably not liked his most recent haiku on Godbook or latest videos on Godtube.

"AYE!" Another surprise. Hermes and I were the best of friends most of the time. Of course that had been weakened a little following the death of Luke and what with my memory loss we hadn't really spoken since.

"Aye" Artemis. She didn't look very happy about it but she was looking fearfully between her hunters and Zeus. it obviously was not by choice. _I am sorry Perseus. He threatened my hunters._ I heard in my mind. I looked at Artemis and smiled at her as if to say, 'it's not your fault'.

"WHAT?" screamed out Thalia and Nico. They were quickly restrained by the children of Ares and looked at me fearfully, while most of the other demigods heckled and threw stuff at me, as I prepared for what was to come. A great, yawning, black pit opened up in front of me. Ares and Hephaestus leapt down from their thrones and began to drag me over to the edge of the pit.

"Any last words, punk." This came from Ares, unsurprisingly. I spoke quietly, yet it echoed across the throne room.

"Hear me know, Olympians. Someday I shall rise from the pit, and you will fall. Those who supported me, Artemis, Hades, Hestia, Nico, Thalia. Rest assured you will survive. But I swear that one day I will rise and Olympus shall turn into ruins and rubble. Brick by brick. This I swear by the river of the underworld. This I swear by the Styx, by the Phlegethon, by the Lethe, by the Acheron, and by the Cocytus. Someday, very soon Olympus will fall." And with those final words I threw off Ares and Hephaestus, broke my chains and swan dived into the pit, my malicious cackle reverberating throughout the throne room.

* * *

 ***AN* Well. What does everyone think? And what do you want for the pairing. I really like Perzoë but I have two other stories that are Perzoë. I also quite like Perianca, so I am slightly leaning towards that. Please review for what you want. The next chapter will probably be released in 1-2 weeks time. I will however need your answers soon because otherwise it will be a pain writing the chapter. Also remember as I said at the top I have other stories that arre my main focus so while the next chapter will be soon, it will slow down immensely after that.**


	2. Final AN

Okay, it's pretty simple, I have grown tired of writing fanfiction. Perhaps in the future I'll return but as of now, all of my stories are officially discontinued. They are all up for adoption though. if you wish to adopt one, send me a PM and I can make sure that people know you have adopted the story. I will not be reading reviews so don't send them that way. Perhaps in the future I'll return to writing, but for now this is goodbye.

JJD


End file.
